Back into the World
by DarKloWn
Summary: The killing game was over. The survivors walk out back into the world they had been taken from with nothing but each other and their talents. What can they make of their situation.
1. Chapter 1

Apologies that this isn't that good. I have a few things I want to write about, however they require information that I had to add, and I figured this was the best way to do so... until I actually tried to write it. That said, any advice/ideas you guys have, ill be happy to listen to.

Also, in case it wasn't obvious... I do not own anything to do with Danganronpa

What was the state of the world? How will people react to seeing them? How will they live from now on? These three questions plagued the survivors of the most recent killing game from the moment Keebo created a hole for them to escape from. Maki Harukawa, an assassin who had grown up in an orphanage, forced to kill so the other kids had a place to live. Himiko Yumeno, a magician who's one important person hasn't been seen in years. Shuichi Saihara, a detective whose uncle provided him the skills to save some of those close to him. These three are all that were left from the last killing game.

The first day was the hardest for them all, a life of uncertainty was all that waited for them once they stepped out from the facility, a city in the distance the only sight on the horizon, and for the time being, the only thing they could look towards. Upon arriving in the city, sorting out food and temporary lodging in the form of vacated house, the first steps towards regaining some semblance of normality were taken. The second day was when their situation dawned on them, money, a more permanent place to stay and information the necessary things for survival, which the magician, the assassin and the detective attempted to obtain during the following days.

A couple of days had passed, with Himiko performing street magic to earn just enough for the three of them to eat, Maki discovering a place for them to live with cheap rent and conditions to match and Shuichi discovering that no one knew what the facility outside the city was for, or who he was. With their initial goals met, the assassin and detective focused their efforts on finding jobs to pay for their soon to be place. Maki decided to use the skills she had with a knife to find a job as a butcher, while Shuichi was torn between using his skills and training to be a detective or work a simple job to help pay for what was needed, the other survivors deciding for him stating that it was the detective work that allowed them to escape.

* * *

*A month since the killing game*

A new place, a place they can call their own. It wasn't much, but it was theirs, at least for now. With only one person working a proper job, and another whose income depended solely on the generosity of those who witnessed a show, options were limited, but compared to sleeping in a place where the threat of death was always present, it was more than enough.

'At least this place is ours, right?' Shuichi joked after surveying the house, a small place with a single bedroom with a large bed, a bathroom with hot water issues, a small kitchen and a living space with a foldout couch and a small TV.

'well with what money we have, this seems rather luxurious' the assassin stated logically as usual.  
'nyeh… at least there's a big enough bed for us' a suddenly sleepy Himiko exclaimed as Shuichi felt his cheeks redden

'I um… I think the couch looks comfortable enough for me to sleep on, plus, I'm sure Maki would rather not have me in the same room, let alone the same bed as you two' an embarrassed Shuichi explained, the redness becoming more prevalent on his face  
'I honestly wouldn't care, its not like you're the type of person who would do something anyway, I'm sure Himiko agrees, isn't that right? Himiko?' The magician, who only a short time ago was involved the conversation, was now fast asleep on the bed spread out taking up almost half of it.

'Looks like I wouldn't have enough space anyway'  
'It seems not.'

Small smiles traced their faces as they observed the magician sleeping peacefully.

The next morning

The Magician and Assassin awoke to a pleasant smell emanating from the kitchen, obviously resulting from the actions of the one who didn't spend the night in the same room. The smell resembled eggs, and the noise of something frying reminded the two of them how long its been since they ate a proper meal due to the lack of utilities at their previous location. After emerging from the bedroom, with their noses guiding them better than their sleep filled eyes could, the two were greeted by a breakfast, that while cooked properly, lacked any visual appeal, but beat the noodles the trio had been forced to live off.

'Good morning you two, hopefully this is enough, we don't have that much to spare, but I figured you two need something before work.' Despite the cheerful exterior that Shuichi put on, to the trained eye of Maki Harukawa, it was easy to tell that something was amiss. Upon closer inspection, the detective had dark rings under his eyes, and a couple of burn marks on his hands, likely due to mishaps in the kitchen.

'Aren't you planning to eat as well?'  
'I made one for myself first, which these two thankfully turned out a lot better than.' A nervous laugh escaped his mouth, as the detective eyed the two who were still yet to take a bite.  
'Hey Shuichi… why get up early to cook for us?' It was the magician who asked the question, even though considering who the person responsible was, the answer was obvious.'  
'Before you answer, let me guess, we work, so you take care of the house.' The assassin's response wasn't so much a guess as it was a statement, the look on the detective's face evidence that she was correct.  
'You guys are letting me focus on becoming a detective while you work, it's the least I can do.'

A scenario that had played out numerous times during the killing game, Shuichi, feeling that he isn't contributing enough, or hasn't done something he should have, takes on extra to make up for something that doesn't exist. A familiar scene, which can often lead to someone attempting to snap him out of it, often in a violent manner.

'Nyeh… Tojo's was better… but its good.'

It was the magician who broke the tension as it was forming, also suspecting how this scene would have played out if nothing was done. A smirk reinforcing that her last comment was more to tease the detective that criticize his cooking skills, after all, the ultimate maid Kirumi Tojo would put most professional chefs to shame with one hand behind her back.

'I guess I'll take it that it was a success… that's a relief.'

'eh, success is a stretch, but it beats noodles again' Maki added not willing to miss a chance to tease Shuichi.

'Hey come on its not THAT bad!' The detective defended himself, while feigning hurt at the comments as the others laughed. Shuichi found himself laughing shortly after, something he hadn't done in a while.

The laughter in the small place they called home, the first of hopefully many signs that they may just be able to get back to living a normal life after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Rantaro Amami – Blunt Force Trauma  
Kaede Akamatsu – Strangulation  
Ryoma Hoshi – Drowning  
Kirumi Tojo – Falling  
Angie Yonaga – Stabbed  
Tenko Chabashira – Stabbed  
Korekiyo Shinguji – Boiled Alive  
Miu Iruma – Strangulation  
Gonta Gokuhara – Impaled  
Kokichi Oma – Crushed  
Kaito Momota – Illness  
Tsumugi Shirogane – Crushed  
K1-B0 – Heroic Sacrifice

The scenes of each of their deaths played on repeat. He was responsible. Those who we failed to save, and those he sentenced to death. He was responsible for all of them. He might have been able to get two people out alongside him. But that was nothing compared to the thirteen he let die. He was supposed to be the ultimate detective, but he couldn't do anything until it was too late. All he was good for was executing those who tried to escape on their own. Six people who he failed to protect, five people he sentenced to death, one who was responsible for everything, and one who gave his life to save him and the other two.

Every night he would see the same sight, the deaths he was responsible for playing back again and again. The murders he reconstructed playing as if he was there at the time. And at the end of each sequence the same sentences would be uttered by the deceased.

'It was your fault.'  
'You could have saved us.'  
'You killed us.'

Even the two people he was close to, the pianist and the astronaut, would say those same words. It hurt enough even to hear them say it, but that pain was nothing compared to knowing that the words were true.

While the deaths for the most part would have no particular order, it was always Kaede's death that would be left for last. That tune that played was replaced by the piece she shared with him. The once peaceful song that gave him strength, was now a haunting melody that would deny him peace. When the song would end, and her skin turned blue. The lid would close, and the slam would cause him to wake, as it did every other night since they escaped.

Like all the other nights, Shuichi woke with a shock after watching the deaths play out, a cold sweat across his body. Looking at the nearby clock, it was only three in the morning. Too early to get up, and too late for him to go back to sleep. If it wasn't for the necessity of sleep for the human body to function, Shuichi would have preferred to stay awake for the entirety of the night. He likely would have still tried if it wasn't for the two girls almost begging him to look after himself. Despite the few hours he had already received, his body demanded more rest. Shuichi tried to fight it, but it was futile. He knew he was going to fall asleep, and worse still he knew what to expect when he closed his eyes.

Only an hour later he woke again, barely suppressing a yell. He tried gasping for air but it was no use. He hadn't even seen her death this time before he felt suffocated, anxiety tearing at his heart. He wanted to call out for help, but despite everything, he wouldn't want the other two to know how bad his head was currently. Even with the pain and suffering he was enduring, he ensured to at least be strong enough for the others to relax even slightly. The tightness in his chest worsened, he tried to move but couldn't, the weight of the world pushing him down, sobbing into his chest.

It was at this moment he realized that it wasn't the world pushing down on his chest, it was someone else. Someone else who had been suffering, trying to stay strong despite everything. Shuichi knew that this wasn't the assassin's style, never has been, never will be. That left just one person, and considering that he could easily move the weight now that he was aware of it. It just proved it was the resident magician Himiko Yumeno.

Starting to regain his senses following his abrupt awakening, Shuichi was finally able to realise that at some point during the night, Himiko had left her room and climbed on the couch with him, likely due to a nightmare, based on how restless she still was. It wasn't as if he minded, being relied upon made him feel slightly better about everything, that he was still able to help someone who, when compared to the other participants, had suffered more than anyone during the killing game. As if finding two of her best friends daed during the game wasn't enough, she was framed for their murders, as well as blamed for the murder that was revealed during her magic show.

Lightly rubbing her back in an attempt to get her to relax, Shuichi couldn't help but smile at the girl, tears notwithstanding. Despite everything she had tried to be strong, like he had asked of her during the third trial, a completely different person compared to who she was at the beginning of the game. She didn't care if she was at risk during the investigation into the mastermind, all she wanted to do was be useful. The lazy girl that started the killing game was nowhere to be seen.

'Angie…. Tenko…. I'm sorry'

Her words froze him. The same words that he would have wanted to say to all the ones who had died in the game, she had said in her sleep. She was no different to him. She had still blamed herself for what happened to them, the scene in front of him now closely resembling the conclusion of the third trial where she had cried herself to the point of exhaustion.

He tried to wake her, lightly shaking the girl in the hopes of being able to help once she was awake. It took a little bit of effort, as she was a surprisingly heavy sleeper, but eventually he heard her stir, eyes slowly starting to open, tears still filling them. It took a while before she had realized what was going on. But eventually she too came to her senses.

'Shuichi'

All she said was his name, before wrapping her arms around him, almost as if she was afraid of him leaving. Despite her size, she had a surprising amount of strength. Shuichi couldn't help but return the hug, lightly stroking her back while asking her to try to stop crying. If there was one thing that Shuichi couldn't stand, were tears in front of him. Seeing her cry after the third trial broke his heart, as well as the hearts of most people who were there. Even the assassin had the urge to shed a tear or two at the display, not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

Eventually she seemed to calm down. Exhaustion present on her face. Despite the situation that they were in at the moment, it didn't feel even slightly inappropriate, in fact, it almost felt reassuring. Just having someone present who could help calm him down. Because of that, he didn't feel like telling her to go back to her room, and despite her nature, even Maki wouldn't say anything about this situation, she cared more than she would ever like people to know. Himiko eventually began to fall asleep again, but not before getting out one last sentence.

'Shuichi... I can't lose you as well.'

He was stunned. All this time he had been focusing on the people that he was unable to save, suffocated by the past, unable to face the future, and ignoring what was happening in the present. The words kept playing in his head, guilt eating at him. How long had he worried her? Was Maki worried as well? What had he been doing to them? He knew that he had to change, he couldn't do anything for those he lost, but he could still do something for those he had saved. For now, all he could do was reassure the worried girl in front of him.

'Its ok, I'm not going anywhere.'

Hearing his response, Himiko closed her eyes, falling asleep with a peaceful smile on her face, a smile that he hadn't seen before, and a smile he wanted to protect.

'Thank you Himiko.'

Finding a small bit of peace himself, Shuichi felt his exhaustion catching up to him, his own eyes starting to close.

'How cute.'

Immediately going from relaxed to shocked, to incredibly embarrassed, Shuichi turned to see Maki leaning against the wall, dressed and ready for work, a smirk across her face, which quickly left to be replaced by a serious look, not unlike what she would wear during the killing game.

'We do need you, both of us.'

That was all she said before she started to leave, of course, after being teased earlier, Shuichi wasn't going to just let her leave without getting in a jab of his own.

'Are you going to need a chest to cry on one day as well?'

The serious look on the assassin's face had been replaced by another smirk, a rare occurrence to see two in the same day, let alone such a short period of time.

'Maybe a shoulder, if you're lucky.'

A rare Maki Harukawa joke to end the conversation, Shuichi was stunned speechless before suppressing a laugh, trying to avoid waking the magician who was now fast asleep on him.

'Goodnight Shuichi'

With that, Shuichi began to fall asleep, for the first time in a while, not worried about what might be awaiting him in his dreams.

A familiar group of people was in front of him. Ten people were standing in front of him, the familiar sight of the destroyed facility they escaped from behind them. The only people missing from the group were the survivors, Kaito, Tsumugi and Korekiyo. The difference this time being the smile that was present on their faces. Kaede Akamatsu, the first person he had sentence to death, was no different. That kind smile, the one that Shuichi had seen plenty of before the first trial, was enough on its own to let him push forward. The purple-sleeved arm that wrapped around his shoulder a familiar sight as well.

'Shuichi, what are you doing, look at those two.'

Turning him around, Shuichi now saw the two people he had managed to escape with.

'Look after those two, especially Maki-Roll, She might have a tough exterior, but she is just as human as the rest of us. You three need each other after what we went through. Remember what I said to you. "Even if it's something you can't bear by yourself, it'd be possible with everyone. That's what cooperation is, right?" It's going to be a rough road ahead of you three. But I know you can do it. How? Because the instincts of the luminary of the stars Kaito Momota are never wrong!'

The arm wrapped around Shuichi's shoulders was removed, with Kaito joining the rest of the group in front of the facility.

'Shuichi, never forget the four most important things: Who you are, how you got there, the people along the way, and your daily training.'

The grin on the astronauts face was a sight for sore eyes. And despite being asleep Shuichi could feel himself tearing up at the group in front of him, supporting him after everything that happened. He knew none of them held grudges, he knew that they believed he did everything he could to save them. He was just finally was able to believe it himself.

With the support of those in the dream, and those in reality, for the first time since the killing game had started, Shuichi found himself able to get a proper night's sleep. His determination renewed, and his desire to protect those who were left, stronger than ever.


End file.
